Chasse à l'homme
by Nitta-chan
Summary: Les feux de l'amour version Nittachan Slash MacAdam clin d'oeil à lune!
1. Chapter 1

**Genre : Romance**

**Saison : c'est là qu'est le gros problème… ça fait très très très longtemps que je n'ai pas vu les épisodes de la série ! Duncan vit sur sa péniche et Joe a son bar… J'espère qu'il y a vraiment un moment où ces deux éléments sont réunis… sinon, je vous demande de m'en excuser… de toute façon, c'est une fiction, non ?**

**Disclaimer : malheureusement ils ne sont pas à moi… Et je crois que si c'était le cas, j'aurais vraiment beaucoup de mal à choisir entre Mac et Méthos… **

**Résumé : les feux de l'amour… « je t'aime, moi non plus »… et toute autre expression de ce genre résume efficacement ce qui va suivre…**

**Note : L'idée m'est venue assez facilement… le scénario aussi… y a plus qu'à écrire les chapitres… et là, c'est plus dur ! J'arrive pas à suivre mon story bord ;; Mais je vous promet de faire au mieux !**

**Je sais que je suis dans plein de fics en même temps et avec des fandom différents aussi… mais je m'ennuie si je n'en écris qu'une seule à la fois… Promis, je n'oubli pas les autres !**

**Bonne lecture !**

Chapitre 1

Il se lève d'un bond, tous les sens en éveil. D'un pas rapide, il sort sur le pond de la péniche. Le sentiment de danger se renforce. D'une main assurée, il sort son sabre, prêt à l'emploi. Duncan McLeod vient de sentir la présence d'un immortel ! Comme a son habitude, il adopte une position de défense : la lame du katana montant jusque derrière son épaule.

Des signaux d'alerte résonnent dans sa tête. Tout son être est tourné vers la détection de l'intrus. Sur le qui-vive, ses yeux balayent le paysage dans un mouvement nerveux. Les quais de Paris vont-ils devenir le théâtre sanglant d'un combat à mort ? Son corps se tend, il est prêt à défendre sa tête… Il est prêt à prendre une vie d'immortel.

Et il aperçoit enfin le nouveau venu. L'homme s'avance vers lui les mains dans les poches. Un sourire se dessine sur le visage de McLeod alors que toute tension le quitte. Il range son arme et regarde son visiteur.

Tout de suite, des détails inhabituels lui apparaissent. L'attitude globale de son ami le surprend. Sa démarche normalement dynamique et enjouée semble abattue, son pas traînant. Ses yeux sont tournés vers le sol, fixés sur ses chaussures. Quant à son sourire rieur, il est devenu presque timide. Le plus vieux des immortels serait-il en pleine dépression ? Pourtant, il dégage toujours ce charme indescriptible qui l'entoure telle une aura.

Il lève la tête, les regards se croisent. Ses yeux ne pétillent pas, au contraire, ils ont l'air mornes, tristes… Inquiet, McLeod saute sur le quai et se précipite vers Méthos. Que lui est-il arrivé ? Et voilà qu'il s'excuse d'arriver à l'improviste ! Ca ne lui ressemble tellement pas…

Les deux hommes entrent dans la péniche et Duncan sert deux verres de Whisky avant de s'installer dans un fauteuil moelleux face à son ami. Un silence s'installe entre eux, seulement troublé pas le clapotis de la Seine contre le corps de l'embarcation. Méthos fixe son verre sans un mot. N'y tenant plus, Duncan le questionne :

- Que s'est-il passé, Méthos ? Tu disparais de Paris pendant deux mois sans donner de nouvelles et tu reviens dans cet état ! Où étais-tu ?

- Je crois que j'ai fait le tour du monde : l'Europe, l'Afrique, l'Australie, la Chine, l'Amérique… je pourchassais quelqu'un.

- Quelqu'un que tu voulais tuer ?

- Non, l'inverse… quelqu'un que je voulais aimer…

- Oh ! Heu… Je la connais ?

- Non, je ne crois pas. (soupir) Je crois que cette personne m'a rendu fou… Tellement parfait… (re-soupir) Un corps sublime, des yeux magnifiques, des mains longues et fines, des fesses… (re-re-soupir) Et ajouté à ça : l'intelligence, la culture, la connaissance… Tellement de vie… (silence) Mais les immortels aiment rarement la compagnie d'autres immortels…

- C'est compréhensible, non ? Tu as 5000 ans, Méthos. N'es-tu pas le mieux placé d'entre nous pour avoir conscience de ce que veut dire « l'immortalité » ? Tu imagines échanger des vœux à vie avec quelqu'un quand tu sais que ça peu durer si longtemps ?

- Je n'avais pas l'intension de lui demander de m'épouser, Mac ! Je voulais simplement passer du temps… sa présence… son regard… ses yeux… je t'ai parlé de ses yeux ?

- (sourire) Oui, mais je t'écoute si tu veux recommencer. Mais, tu dis que tu la pourchassais… Savait-elle que tu ne comptais pas la combattre ? On ne sait jamais à quoi sont prêt certains d'entre nous pour être « le dernier ». C'est une novice ? Elle voulait peut être du temps pour s'habituer, pour comprendre. Elle ne voulait peut être pas…

- « il ».

- Pardon ?

- c'est « il », pas « elle ».

Un long silence suit cette déclaration. Duncan n'ose rien dire. La surprise l'empêche de parler. Et comme il comprend les conséquences de cette phrase, sa bouche s'ouvre sans qu'il ne la commande. Méthos, intrigué par l'absence de réaction de son ami, lève les yeux de son verre et… explose de rire devant sa face déconfite. Il en oublie même sa déception amoureuse. En un instant, il vient de passer de la tristesse à un fou rire incontrôlable ! Cela ne veux pas dire que celui qu'il poursuivait est facile à oublier… Mais qui pourrait continuer à déprimer devant ce spectacle ?

Le stéréotype même du mâle dominant avec son t-shirt moulant ses muscles saillants… Duncan McLeod a un regard choqué ! Les yeux semblent littéralement sortir de leurs orbites, la bouche est grande ouverte, pendante… Et le comble : il rougit de plus en plus !

Reprenant difficilement sa respiration, Méthos le raille :

- Voyons, Mac ! Tu as déjà vécu plusieurs siècles, n'as-tu jamais testé le plaisir que peut apporter un homme ?

Reprenant ses esprits, Duncan tente de se forger une expression neutre, mais il ne peut cacher ses joues écarlates à son ami.

- Non, jamais, je… Non, vraiment… C'est… C'est malsain… Sérieusement, non… Méthos, tu…

- Malsain ? Pourquoi dis-tu ça ? Ca ne l'était pas quand je suis né, c'était même normal. Les époques changes, les mœurs changes, mais le sexe reste le sexe, Mac. Et crois-en mon expérience plusieurs fois millénaire, la vie devient vite ennuyante si tu ne testes pas de nouvelles choses. Et celle là, mon ami, en vaut vraiment le coup.

Le visage magique est revenu. L'attitude de Méthos est de nouveau sereine. Et en même temps que son sourire charmeur s'élargis, ses yeux commencent à briller de malice. De fines rides se dessinent sur ses tempes. Son regard intemporel et amusé fixe McLeod. Hésitant, celui-ci reprend :

- Comment ça « elle en vaut le coup » ?

- C'est une expérience inoubliable, je te l'assure !

- C'est si bien que ça ?

Duncan rougit de plus en plus, sa voix hésite, il bafouille presque. Sa dernière phrase est prononcée dans un murmure comme s'il avait peur d'être entendu. L'attitude du plus âgé des deux devient de plus en plus taquine, à moins que ce ne soit la ruse qui dicte ses mots :

- Tu veux essayer ?

- Que… ? Je… Oui… Heu, enfin, non… Je ne sais pas… Je…

Duncan, cramoisi, tente de reprendre contenance, et faignant la colère :

- Mais à quoi penses-tu ?

- Mac ! Regarde toi un peu ! Calme toi, je blaguais !

Et voilà Méthos paternel, arrêtant là la plaisanterie pour que son ami puisse se refaire une expression présentable… Ce qu'il s'empresse de faire en terminant son verre d'une traite. L'invité se lève, prends les verres et les remplis à nouveau. Il pose son propre verre sur la table avant de tendre le sien à Duncan.

Le contact des doigts fait trembler le jeune immortel. Devant cette réaction exagérée, sans laisser à son hôte le temps de réagir, Méthos se penche sur lui et pose ses lèvres sur celles de son ami. Duncan, interdit, ne réagis pas tout de suite ce qui laisse le temps à Méthos de passer une main derrière sa nuque pour le retenir. Au moment où McLeod se rend compte de se qui est en train de se passer, il sent quelque chose de chaud forcer le passage de sa bouche.

Les langues se rencontrent, l'une d'elles s'entortille sur l'autre, la caresse, puis se retire. Les dents de l'un mordillent les lèvres de l'autre. Le baiser se termine. Les lèvres, encore reliées par un mince filet de salive, s'écartent à contre cœur. Puis celles qui ont initié ce doux moment se rapprochent à nouveau et se posent doucement sur leurs sœurs avant de reculer définitivement.

Le temps s'est arrêté pendant le court instant qu'a duré ce baiser. Méthos reprend sa place et contemple l'homme qui lui fait face. Il semble incontestable que celui-ci n'est pas encore revenu à la réalité. Ses paupières sont closes, ses lèvres encore entrouvertes… D'un coup ses yeux s'ouvrent et se posent sur son observateur. Pas de moquerie dans ce regard, juste un sourire charmeur… Le sourire charmeur qui ne quitte jamais ce visage. Son attention se pose dessus, sur ces lèvres qui viennent de…

McLeod rougit derechef, bégaie des mots incompréhensible, et perdu, effrayé sort en courant de la péniche. Alarmé par cette réaction, Méthos le poursuit en l'appelant… Mais arrivé dehors, il se rend compte que le quai est vide.

**TBC**

**Note: et voilà, je vous préviens, ça va vite dégénérer... Je pense, avec le recul, que je ne respecte pas vraiment les caractères des personnages... Mais bon, on fera avec... comme je le disais, ça fait très longtemps que je n'ai pas vu un épisodes (l'époque où ça passait à 17h sur M6...)**

**Alors, qu'en avez vous pensé?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Note : J'ai pris un malin plaisir à décrire Paris, la ville où je vivais il y a deux ans… avant de partir dans un trou paumé au nord de la France… Pour infos, il est interdit de marcher sur les pelouses du parc décrit sauf, en été, sur une étendue d'herbe réservée aux oisifs parisiens… J'y ai révisé mes concours… je ne les ai pas eu… '**

**Après le baiser...**

Chapitre 2

Le soleil brille dans le ciel parisien. Les pelouses du Jardin du Luxembourg sont noires de monde. Des familles profitent de l'été naissant, des enfants jouent au ballon, des étudiants révisent leurs examens, des couples profitent de ce week-end ensoleillé… Et, au milieu d'eux, un homme, couché dans l'herbe, réfléchit. Il est étendu à même le sol, les bras en croix, les yeux fermés. Ses longs cheveux forment une auréole autours de son visage. Près de lui, un long manteau de cuir cache l'objet qui a déjà maintes fois protégé sa vie et dont il ne se sépare jamais.

Depuis deux jours, il erre à travers la capitale en repensant à… à ce qui s'est passé… à ce qu'il a laissé se passer… Pendant une seconde, il a pensé à le repousser. C'est ce qu'il fallait faire, ce qu'il devait faire… mais au moment de s'y décider, il a senti une pression sur sa nuque… et il s'est abandonné. C'était totalement absurde, déraisonnable, irrationnel, insensé... Et pourtant…

Il s'est abandonné à ce baiser passionnel. Passionnel et doux à la fois… si doux… Est-ce possible, une telle douceur dans un simple baiser ? Il ne s'y attendait pas, il a été tellement surpris par ce geste qu'à ce moment… il a perdu toute volonté.

Il soupire et se lève. Habillement, il ramasse son manteau et l'enfile sans révéler la présence du dangereux objet qui y est caché. Puis d'un pas rêveur, il se dirige, en plein soleil, vers le bassin qui lui fait face. Il descend les quelques marches et contourne le point d'eau. Puis, longeant les bâtiments du sénat, il quitte le jardin.

Il doit se ressaisir, il le sait. Les hommes ne l'intéressent pas, il aime les femmes. Bon d'accord, son ami n'a pas tord, il devient blasé, lassé… les femmes ne l'attirent plus outre mesure… il est devenu très difficile, avec le temps...

Il s'engage dans les petites rues pour rejoindre le théâtre de l'Odéon. Puis il continue vers le marché Saint Germain… Les femmes… Il s'en méfie, maintenant, il garde ses distances… Il a bien trop souffert… bien trop… Mais c'est vrai aussi qu'il est un homme… Et en tant que tel, il a besoin… il a besoin de… contacts !

Il traverse le boulevard Saint Germain et oblique vers la Seine en empruntant les ruelles du quartier latin. Oui, il a des besoins, c'est normal, non ? Ce n'est pas parce qu'il est immortel qu'il est différent des autres hommes… Mais ça fait deux jours qu'il ne pense qu'à Méthos, un homme lui aussi… Il faut qu'il se reprenne. Il lui faut du repos. Longeant les quais en direction de sa péniche, il repense à la proposition de son ami « _Tu veux essayer ?_ ». Cette phrase le hante depuis 48 heures… Mais c'est un homme qui lui a dit ces mots, un homme ! Il ne devrait même pas prendre ça au sérieux. Son regard, vide, ailleurs, erre autours de lui. Il suit des yeux un bateau mouche débordant de touriste sans vraiment y prêter attention. Il se répète cette litanie en continue : c'est un homme, un homme, c'est un homme… Qui essaye-t-il de convaincre ? Oui, _c'est un homme_, et alors ?

Il en est là de ses réflexions quand, approchant de sa destination, il sent la présence d'un immortel. Il presse le pas. Mais il ne s'alarme pas pour autant, il pense savoir… non, il sait qui l'attend chez lui. D'ailleurs, débouchant sur le quai où est amarré son bateau, il aperçoit son visiteur qui se précipite hors de la péniche, à sa recherche.

En repérant Duncan, Méthos laisse échapper un soupir de soulagement, et un sourire illumine son visage. Il s'élance alors vers son ami pour s'immobiliser à quelques pas de lui. Toujours perdu dans ses pensées, McLeod l'observe avec insistance.

Pull gris, jean moulant… Il n'y a rien à redire, son corps est vraiment attirant. Légèrement plus petit que lui, mais tellement sûr de son charme… Ses mains ont l'air si douces… Ses lèvres, il le sait déjà, sont très agréables. Et quand elles s'animent, elles deviennent captivantes… Le plus irrésistible, c'est lorsque, comme maintenant, elles forment ce ravissant sourire. Le visage est fin et si plaisant à regarder. De fines rides, si séduisantes, s'y dessinent… Surtout autours des yeux… Les yeux… L'arme fatale contre laquelle toute résistance est vaine… Enchanteurs… Non, le mot juste est « _envoûtants »_… Et Duncan est envoûté.

Méthos, sentant le regard brûlant de Mcleod se promener sur lui a pris la pose, lui offrant son sourire le plus charmant. Il est fasciné par l'attitude si insouciante de son ami. Il est vivement intéressé aussi… Quel changement depuis sa fuite il y a deux jours… Et s'il en tirait profit ? Les yeux de braise rencontrent les siens… Il se sent rougir…

- Heu, Mac ? Ca va ? Tu es toujours là ?

- Mmm ?

- Tu as l'air ailleurs… Ailleurs, très loin…

L'absence de réaction de son ami est de plus en plus surprenante…

- Tu es parti si vite l'autre jour, ça m'a surpris, inquiété même. Donc je suis venu te voir et tu n'étais pas là… Pourtant c'était ouvert ! Je me suis servi un verre en t'attendant…

- Mmm…

Duncan se détache de sa contemplation et, toujours sans un mot, se dirige vers sa péniche. Il doit résister, il ne faut pas que ça se reproduise… Mais il sait au fond de lui que ce qu'il n'a pas été capable de faire une fois, il ne pourra pas le faire maintenant. Il est incapable de repousser Méthos !

Et voilà qu'ils se retrouvent dans la même situation que la dernière fois… tous deux un verre à la main, assis face à face… L'highlander n'a toujours pas prononcé un mot…

- Pourquoi es-tu parti si précipitamment, Mac ? Sérieusement, je me suis inquiété. T'es en colère contre moi ?

- …

- Réponds moi !

- J'avais besoin d'être seul, de réfléchir…

Ouf ! Il ne lui en veut pas. Rassuré, Méthos reprend la parole :

- Réfléchir ? Mais à quoi ? Je te suis pas !

- à… ce que tu as fait… à ce que je n'ai pas fait, aussi…

- Tu te prends la tête pour rien, Mac ! T'as trouvé ça désagréable ?

- C'est pas là question.

- Bien sûr que si ! Répond moi honnêtement. C'était désagréable ou pas ?

- … Non…

- Alors où est le mal ? Tant que c'est bon, tu n'as pas de raison de t'angoisser comme ça ! Depuis combien de temps est tu seul, Mac ?

- … Depuis … Tessa…

Tessa… Une belle histoire d'amour qui s'est terminé en bain de sang… Du moins c'est ce que Méthos a lu dans les dossiers des guetteurs… Mais c'était il y a plusieurs années, déjà… Prenant sa décision, il se lève et s'approche de son ami. Duncan a un mouvement de recul, une ultime tentative pour résister… Calmement, Méthos lui prend son verre et le pose sur la table.

- Laisse toi faire, Mac. Laisse _moi_ faire et ferme les yeux.

Hésitant, Duncan fini par obéir, il ferme ses yeux. Son ami pose un genou sur le fauteuil contre sa cuisse. Le coussin s'enfonce alors qu'il se penche sur lui pour l'embrasser. La chaleur et la douceur du baiser de Méthos envahit à nouveau McLeod. Il sent les mains de son ami passer sous son t-shirt pour caresser sa peau. Il ne peut réprimer un frisson. Les lèvres sont toujours soudées les unes aux autres. L'une des mains erre sur le dos de l'highlander le caressant doucement. Quant à l'autre main, elle retire la boucle de la ceinture avant de se battre avec les boutons du pantalon. Oh, non ! Il doit arrêter ça tout de suite !

Duncan ouvre les yeux. Au même moment les lèvres migrent vers son cou. Méthos est concentré sur ce qu'il fait… et il le fait bien. Il doit se ressaisir _maintenant_, sinon ça sera trop tard. Il pose ses mains sur le torse de Méthos, mais n'y applique aucune force… Au moment où la main, ayant gagné le combat contre son jean, se faufile dans son boxer, un gémissement lui échappe. C'est fini, il a perdu. De nouveau, ses paupières s'abaissent. La main qui était dans son dos a, en un instant, rejoint sa jumelle et enserré son sexe. Il sent le souffle chaud de son ami dans son cou. Perdant toute notion de ce qui l'entoure, Duncan rejette sa tête en arrière en soupirant. Ses doigts se crispent sur les accoudoirs. Non, il ne peut pas le repousser, son corps le refuse… Mais est-ce seulement son corps ? Les mains s'affairent, suivant un rythme entêtant… de plus en plus rapide. Provoquant des frémissements de plaisir dans tout son corps. Qui veut-il convaincre, il aime ça…

Les lèvres ont quitté le cou. Où sont-elles ? La réponse lui parvient avant que son esprit embrumé ait fini de formuler la question. Il sent la langue, douce et chaude, entre les mains agiles. Un éclair d'excitation le traverse. Cette fois-ci, c'est vers l'avant qu'il se penche. Ses doigts ont quitté le fauteuil, ils s'accrochent à la tête de son ami. Ses cheveux tombent dans le coup de Méthos. Celui-ci, a écarté ses mains, laissant place à sa bouche. Des frissons incontrôlables parcours de corps de Mcleod. Ce ne sont plus des gémissements qui lui échappent mais bien des cris de plaisir. Non, il ne veut pas que ça s'arrête, il en veut encore… Il fait taire cette petite voix qui lui répète sans cesse que c'est mal…

Si chaud, si doux, si bon, si… excitant… Il sent que son corps ne lui répond plus… Il répond à cette bouche, à cette langue qui se promènent sur son membre et bientôt… un râle rauque sort de sa gorge.

Il a… dans sa bouche… incapable de réfléchir, il se laisse tomber contre le dossier. Il sait ce qui va se passer maintenant s'il ne fait rien… Et il sait aussi qu'il ne fera rien. Sa respiration est toujours haletante…

Maîtrisant tous ses gestes, Méthos reboutonne son pantalon, referme sa ceinture… et se penche sur McLeod pour l'embrasser. Duncan ouvre les yeux. Méthos le regarde et lui adresse un sourire lumineux. Il rougit, à quoi pensait-il à l'instant ? Il n'ose dire un mot. Pourquoi ne peut-il pas se raisonner ? Tout repasse dans sa tête… Il n'aurait pas du… Mais il a conscience d'une chose : aucune femme ne l'avait jamais satisfait de cette manière… et c'était… Un soupir de contentement lui échappe. Il n'a aucun regret !

Comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées, Méthos prend la parole d'une voix douce :

- Ca t'a plu, Mac ? Si tu en veux plus, c'est quand tu veux.

Il se penche sur lui, pose un doux baiser sur les lèvres et s'en va.

**TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

**Note : mon histoire se passe en Juin. C'est l'été, mais l'année n'est pas finie… période de l'année où les (étudiants) parisiens vivent dehors… **

Chapitre 3

Le cinquième arrondissement, quartier étudiant, en été, à la tombée de la nuit. Duncan erre dans les petites ruelles bordées de bars ou de restaurants. Il réfléchi… encore… il pense à Méthos… _encore_… Et il est arrivé à une conclusion : Méthos est son ami, s'il s'abandonne sous ses doigts c'est qu'il a envie de sexe, mais s'il a envie de sexe, il devrait chercher ailleurs… On ne fait pas _ça_ avec un ami… Alors, il observe les rues, il observe les jeunes dans les rues… Les jeunes femmes, les jeunes hommes… les étudiants… Une évidence lui saute aux yeux : il n'est absolument pas attiré par les hommes ! Certaines filles qu'il croise captent son regard, mais aucun homme ne lui donne envie… Pourtant, en ce moment même, il soupire après les doigts de Méthos…

Une autre question le taraude : pourquoi Méthos lui fait-il ça ? Qu'en retire-t-il ? Il n'a même pas… Duncan a été le seul à prendre du plaisir.

Des jeunes, le bousculent, s'excusent… Il a dépassé le lycée Henri IV, contourné le Panthéon et a rejoint le boulevard du Luxembourg. N'était-il pas déjà là, hier ? Il longe l'école des Mines et replonge dans ses pensées.

Que se serait-il passé si Méthos ne c'était pas arrêté ? Pourquoi n'a-t-il pas réagi… après ? Qu'attendait-il avec angoisse ? Non, qu'attendait-il avec _impatience_ ? Il voulait coucher avec lui ? Non, il ne le voulait pas, jamais, pas ça… Alors ? Son absence de réaction était une invitation, il le sait…

Il a dépassé le jardin du Luxembourg et a bifurqué sur le boulevard Montparnasse. Un peu avant d'atteindre la tour, il prend à gauche la rue Montparnasse. Il longe les restaurants de sushi et les crêperies. Interdit, il s'arrête devant un serveur qui, tout sourire, lui demande s'il veut une table. Il a des hallucinations, maintenant ! Voilà qu'il voit le visage de son ami chez un étranger… (1) Il passe son chemin et remonte la rue. Il sait où ses pas le mènent : à quelques rues de là, se trouve le bar de Joe.

De la rue, il entend la guitare. Il aime la musique que joue son ami. Il entre et s'assoit au comptoir. Il commande… N'importe quoi tant que c'est fort ! Et il s'évade en écoutant la mélodie. Mais ses pensées le guident encore vers ces doigts, ces lèvres, ce corps qu'il désire… Non, il doit penser à autre chose ! Trois verres. Il s'avoue enfin qu'il veut que Méthos recommence, il en veut encore plus… Boire pour oublier… Dix verres. La musique s'est tue, Joe lui parle. Il ne l'écoute pas. Ca y est, il commence à ne plus penser… Vingt verres. Combien de temps va-t-il continuer à compter les verres qu'il ingurgite ? Veut-il vraiment coucher avec Méthos ? Pourquoi sont cerveau, même embrumé le ramène encore à lui ? Encore un verre ! Le guetteur ne veut plus le servir, il insiste… Oui, il le veut, il ne pense qu'à ça, ça l'obsède… Mais il ne peut pas l'admettre… Le temps passe, les verres se vident. Il n'a plus conscience de ce qui l'entoure… Mais même ivre, il pense encore à ces doigts fiévreux, à ces lèvres douces… Il secoue la tête pour chasser cette idée.

Joe est au téléphone. Que dit-il ? Le bar va fermer… Ses jambes sont trop faibles pour pouvoir porter quelqu'un… _Il_ ne pourrait pas combattre dans cet état, si jamais _il_ rencontre un immortel… Mais de quoi parle-t-il ? De qui parle-t-il ? Et à qui ? Il demande à son interlocuteur de venir _le_ chercher… Duncan ne comprend pas ce qui se passe, mais il s'en fou… Il demande un autre verre. Le vieil homme raccroche… qu'a-t-il dit ? Là, à l'instant ? « à tout de suite, Adam, merci ». Adam ? Qui est Adam ? Ca lui rappel quelque chose… Adam ? Le visage qu'il associe à ce nom est celui de… Méthos ! Il a appelé Méthos ? Oh non ! L'immortel pose sa tête sur le comptoir froid. Il faut qu'il parte.

Il sursaute, il vient de sentir un immortel approcher. Où est-il ? Ah oui, chez Joe, il s'est endormi… L'immortel ! Quelqu'un approche. Il tend sa main vers son sabre… Des doigts, les doigts tant rêvés, se posent sur son épaule. La voix rassurante de Méthos. Il lâche la garde de son arme. Les deux hommes discutent, le mortel remercie l'autre d'être venu. Tout est flou, les décors ont disparu. Ses yeux ne voient plus qu'une chose : cette bouche qui remue, qui lui sourit. Il sent une main enserrer la sienne et le tirer vers la sortie. La silhouette s'éloigne… Instinctivement, Duncan se lève, rattrape Méthos et… il l'embrasse. Il ne pense plus à rien d'autre qu'à ce contact.

Méthos est surpris, Mac a-t-il conscience de l'endroit où il est ? Devant son guetteur, en plus… Doucement, il le repousse. Un regard à Joe, et dans un sourire rassurant :

- Il a bu quoi ?

- Heu… un peu de tout… et plus que de raison apparemment.

- J'ai vu ça ! Ne t'inquiète pas, je m'en occupe

- Merci Adam, je te revaudrais ça.

Méthos guide Duncan à travers les rues, de temps en temps, celui-ci trébuche, il doit alors le porter, le soutenir… Mac l'a embrassé… Quelle surprise ! Quel dommage qu'il soit si ivre, à tous les coups, il ne s'en souviendra plus demain… Mais s'il ne se souvient plus de rien, alors… Une idée vient de germer dans l'esprit de l'immortel.

McLeod ne pense plus, il suit la silhouette qui le précède… Il ne sait pas où il est… Le temps passe, c'est-il encore endormi ? Peut être… Non, il marche, il ne peut pas dormir en marchant… Quoi que… Il sent que quelqu'un le soutien. Tout son poids repose sur des épaules… A qui sont-elles ? Peu importe…

Il est étendu sur un lit. Cette fois si, le doute n'est plus possible, il dort. Tout est flou, embrumé autours de lui. Il est nu et pourtant il n'a pas froid, au contraire… Il sent les mains brûlantes se promener sur son corps. Quel doux rêve ! Il n'a pas besoin de regarder pour savoir, ce sont les doigts de Méthos, à qui d'autre pourrai-t-il donc penser ? Et l'illusion l'embrasse, le lèche… sur tout son corps… Oui, c'est sûr, c'est ce qu'il veut… ce qu'il devra continuer à rêver, parce que jamais Méthos ne saura quels sont ses fantasmes. Le plaisir est si intense… Son sexe est tendu… douloureusement… Il baisse son regard. La vision a bien l'apparence de son ami. Il doit se soulager. Malheureusement, une hallucination ne peut pas le faire pour lui… Instinctivement, sa main se pose sur son membre dressé, il gémit, appelle le nom de son amant, et commence le mouvement de va et vient. L'apparition lui parle, elle lui dit d'arrêter. Il croise un regard interrogateur puis s'abandonne, les yeux clos, aux caresses. Sa main est écartée. Mais le mouvement de va et vient reprend… Finalement elle peut faire ça aussi. Et elle le fait savamment. Les doigts adroits sont remplacés par la bouche experte. Il n'en peut plus ! Comment un rêve peut-il être si… si… réel. Il cherche à nouveau l'apparition, elle est penchée sur lui, entre ses jambes. Il s'aperçoit que le Méthos de son rêve est nu, intégralement nu ! Le désir s'amplifie, accompagné par les mouvements entêtants de la langue. Il jouit. C'est à ce moment qu'il remarque quelque chose. Le bras droit de son amant est toujours entre ses jambes. Dans un sursaut de plaisir, il sent un… non, deux doigts en lui. Et ils bougent. Chaque mouvement irradie en lui, l'excite… Puis, l'un d'eux percute un point particulier. Il se cambre, cri. Tout son corps est tendu vers cette sensation… encore, il en veut encore… Pourtant, son cri devrait l'avoir réveillé… Mais non, le songe est plus fort. De tout façon, il ne veut pas que ça se termine là. L'illusion se redresse, son sexe est dressé.

Il est tellement réel… Il faut qu'il sache, il doit le toucher… Il tend la main vers la vision sans penser que ce geste peut être et _sera_ interprété comme une invitation… L'apparition s'approche, le visage lui sourit, les yeux le dévorent, le désirent… Puis il sent la pression contre lui… suivie de près par la douleur. Il appelle le nom de Méthos, celui-ci se penche contre lui, le serre… la douleur s'amplifie en même temps qu'il entre en lui. Ce n'est pas un rêve, c'est la réalité ! Sa vision devient de plus en plus nette, comme pour confirmer cette révélation ! Ce n'est pas un songe, c'est bien Méthos qui est là contre lui… en lui ! Doucement, la douleur disparaît, remplacée par le plaisir. C'est trop tard pour regretter… mais il le voulait, non ? Oui, il le veut. Il enlace son compagnon en murmurant son nom. Alors les hanches commencent à se mouvoir. D'abord lentement pour s'assurer que la douleur n'est plus… Et elle n'est plus. Ce qui l'a remplacée est vraiment agréable. Puis, le sexe appui sur cet endroit que les doigts, quelques minutent plus tôt, avaient découvert. Duncan s'accroche de plus en plus fort, il griffe le dos de son ami. Le mouvement s'accélère de plus en plus jusqu'à ce que plus rien n'existe à part lui.

Méthos ferme les yeux, sa respiration s'est accélérée, il prononce le nom de son amant. Tout son corps irradie de plaisir… Quatre jours que l'idée lui est venue, quatre jours qu'il attend que Duncan le laisse faire… Il ne regrette vraiment pas… Les immortels ont ce petit plus qui l'excite de manière irrationnelle. Et courir après Mac a contribué à augmenter son désir. Maintenant qu'il y est enfin arrivé, il n'a qu'un regret : demain il aura oublié ! Il s'est redressé un peu pour avoir une meilleure prise, pour pouvoir y mettre plus de force. Le corps de son partenaire se cambre sous lui, il se tord… Ses doigts sont crispés sur les draps. Il cri, il cri son nom… et ça l'excite encore plus. Le plaisir ultime monte en lui, il sait que dans quelques secondes ça sera terminé. Fiévreux, il pose sa main sur le membre dressé de son amant et suit le rythme de ses hanches. McLeod appel son nom, encore et encore, il ne dit plus que cela. Tous deux sont à bout. Tous deux crient en même temps le nom de l'autre.

Epuisé, Méthos s'étend contre le corps tremblant de son ami. Celui-ci se tourne vers lui et s'agrippe à lui avant de s'endormir dans ses bras. Satisfait, le plus vieil immortel sombre dans les bras de Morphée.

Le soleil le réveille. Il se retourne et instinctivement tend le bras vers le corps endormis près de lui. Sa main ne rencontre que le vide. Surpris, il ouvre les yeux, se redresse.

Duncan est parti !

**TBC**

(1) : Petit clin d'œil à Hubert qui n'a jamais su que je viens régulièrement dans son resto parce qu'il est le sosie de Peter !


	4. Chapter 4

Méthos arrive en courant sur le quai. Il a senti la présence d'un immortel, ça le rassure: Mac est chez lui. L'highlander n'a même pas pris la peine de sortir à sa rencontre. L'ancien guetteur se demande comment Duncan va réagir. Va-t-il lui en vouloir? Le chasser? Ou regretter?

Après un instant d'hésitation, il entre dans la péniche.

McLeod est assis à son bureau. Il lève les yeux sur le nouveau venu et replonge aussitôt vers ses papiers.

Il ne l'a regardé que quelques secondes et pourtant l'image est gravée sur sa rétine. Apparemment, Méthos s'est précipité chez lui… Il n'a même pas pris le temps de s'habiller convenablement… Il porte un simple jean et une chemise. Les boutons ne sont pas tous mis et laissent voir un trop grande partie du torse finement dessiné… Ses cheveux sont en bataille, encore plus que d'habitude… Et ses grands yeux noirs le regardent comme s'ils cherchaient à lire en lui…

Duncan se sent mal à l'aise. D'une voie neutre, il invite son ami à s'assoire.

- On se voit beaucoup ces temps-ci… Ca change, après que tu ais disparus de Paris… Je me suis réveillé dans ton appart ce matin. Je suis désolé si je me suis imposé chez toi hier… Je ne me souviens pas de la soirée…

Voilà, comme ça c'est bien. Il faut qu'il nie l'évidence… Il ne peut pas avouer qu'il était conscient… Mais même sans cela… Ils étaient nus et enlacées, le doute n'est pas permis… Surtout après l'attitude de Méthos ces derniers jours…

- Tu avais trop bu, hier… Tu étais totalement ivre…

- J'étais chez Joe, non? Comment je me suis retrouvé chez toi?

- Il m'a appelé… Tu ne tenais plus debout… Tu m'as même embrassé devant Joe…

Méthos sourit. Il doit provoquer un peu Mac pour savoir s'il ne se souvient vraiment de rien… Ca serait tellement dommage…

- Ah bon? Je suis désolé… Je… Je ne me souviens pas… Je… J'étais soul…

- Fais pas semblant. Tu te souviens très bien de ce qui s'est passé.

C'est un coup de bluff, bien sûr, mais il a l'intuition que c'est vrai… L'amnésie de Duncan semble feinte… Où plutôt il n'aurait pas des réactions si marquées s'il ne savait pas… Par exemple, il ne serait pas figé, les yeux comme des soucoupes suite à cette simple accusation. Duncan se met à rougir de plus en plus. Il bégaie quelques mots et détourne les yeux.

- Mac, je suis désolé d'avoir profité de ton état hier soir… Tu es mon meilleur pote et c'est toujours le cas. Pour moi rien n'a changé.

Les épaules de jeune immortel s'affaissent. Amis… Ce n'était donc qu'une passade… Pourquoi se sent-il si triste? Est-il déçu? Mais que veut-il, lui? Il ne le sait même pas… Lentement, il hoche la tête… Amis…

Le plus vieil immortel est surpris, il ne s'attendait pas à cette réaction. Il décide de "sonder le terrain".

- Tu te souviens?

- Oui.

La réponse est venue dans un murmure. Duncan devient cramoisi au souvenir de cette nuit. Il garde obstinément la tête baissée, ne voulant affronter le regard de son ami.

- Et?

Mac a levé les yeux, comme pour chercher le sens de cette question. Méthos s'est assis face à lui et il le dévore des yeux. Le sourire enjôleur lui fait face. Il perd tous ses moyens et bredouille quelques mots avant de se reprendre. Il ne peut pas répondre à cette question, ça serai se perdre s'il…

- Tu as le droit de dire que tu as détesté.

- Ce n'est pas le cas!

Surpris de sa propre réaction, il se lève d'un bond et tourne le dos à son ami pour lui cacher sa gène.

- Donc ça t'a plu? … Sans plus…

- Ce… c'était… il n'y a pas de mots… extraordinaire…

La voix de l'highlander est presque inaudible.

Un long silence s'installe entre les deux hommes.

Puis Méthos se lève et s'approche de son ami. Il tend la main avec l'intension de le faire se retourner, mais il ne termine pas son geste. Un frisson secoue le corps de McLeod au moment où sa main se pose sur son bras.

Riant, le plus vieil immortel reprend la parole.

- J'ai 5000 ans d'expérience… et je sais les mettre à profit… Je suis content que ça t'ait plus. Moi aussi j'ai aimé… On recommence quand tu veux.

Sur ces mots, il s'en va.

* * *

Trois semaines ont passé, Méthos a espacé ses visites à son ami et aucun des deux n'a reparlé de… "ça".

Alors qu'il traverse la place de l'hôtel de ville en direction de Notre Dame, Duncan pose les yeux sur un couple d'hommes en plein flirt. Il se remémore immédiatement le corps nu de son ami… Au moment où il se rappelle à l'ordre, il sent la présence d'un immortel. Aussitôt, l'un des deux amants de la place lève la tête et croise son regard… _C'est_ _Méthos!_

Choqué, McLeod se fige. Il dévisage le jeune homme qui accompagne l'immortel. Blond, les cheveux plaqués en arrière, plutôt grand, mince… et les mains, sur la taille de son amant, sont fines et gracieuses… Le visage est fin, le regard perçant, à cette distance Mac ne peut pas en voir la couleur mais ils sont verts, envoûtants… Il est beau, très beau…

Le brun sent monter en lui une pulsion haineuse dirigée contre ce mortel. Se reprenant, il détourne les yeux et continue son chemin sans leur accorder plus d'attention.

Ce n'est que le lendemain soir, quand son ami lui rend visite, qu'il aborde le sujet.

- Ca a l'air d'aller mieux, les amours… Ca se passe bien avec ton mortel? Tu passes constamment d'un homme à l'autre… Tu l'as trouvé où, celui là?

Sentant de l'agressivité cachée derrière le sourire indifférent de son ami, Méthos décide de le tester et avec son éternel regard malicieux, il demande:

- Serais-tu jaloux, Mac?

- Jaloux? D'un mec? Bien sûr que non! Qu'est-ce que tu vas imaginer?

La réponse a fusé, comme une défense… Le plus vieil immortel a vu juste… Bien, bien, bien… Il sourit intérieurement… extérieurement aussi d'ailleurs… Maintenant, il doit trouver un moyen d'ouvrir les yeux de son ami… Bien sûr qu'il est jaloux, comment ne peut-il pas s'en rendre compte? Comment peut-il nier une telle évidence?

L'highlander est debout à quelques pas de lui.

Il se lève, s'avance… pas de réaction.

Il pose sa main sur la hanche de son ami… un frisson secoue tout son corps.

La main remonte sous le t-shirt, sur la peau douce… Duncan ferme les yeux.

Fermement, l'autre main attire le corps offert contre lui… un gémissement.

Il pose ces lèvres sur celles de son amant, celles-ci s'ouvrent libérant le passage pour que sa langue parte à la recherche de sa sœur…

L'homme dans ses bras s'abandonne à l'étreinte, succombe à ses caresse… ne montre absolument aucune résistance…

Méthos s'arrête, recule et regarde son ami… Celui-ci attend la suite, il est complètement soumis à la volonté de l'être qui le caressait il y a quelques secondes.

Un silence s'installe, comme si le temps s'arrêtait. L'un regardant l'autre trembler par anticipation.

Duncan ouvre les yeux et croise ceux de son ami. Il se rend alors compte de se qui vient de se passer. Rougissant, il recule de quelques pas… gêné… il bredouille quelques mots puis se tait.

- Mac, il faut te décider. Un coup tu me laisses faire ce que je veux et le coup d'après tu me repousses… Qu'est-ce que tu veux?

- Laisse-moi seul, Méthos, s'il te plaît…

- Tu vois, exactement ce que je viens de dire. Mais réfléchis-y… Je te l'ai déjà dis: on recommence quand tu veux, Mac!

Sur ses mots, avec un doux sourire, Méthos quitte la péniche… persuadé que, la prochaine fois, Duncan ne le laissera pas partir aussi facilement…

* * *

Quelques jours plus tard, il croise à nouveau le chemin des deux amants. Au jardin des tuileries, cette fois. Et avant de s'en rendre compte, il se dirige vers eux. Méthos, le voyant approcher, lui sourit.

- Mac! Laisse moi te présenter… Mmmm?

L'immortel s'est dirigé directement vers les lèvres de son ami… et maintenant il ne veut plus les lâcher.

**TBC**


	5. Chapter 5

Au moment où Duncan se rend compte de ce qu'il est en train de faire, ses bras enserrent Méthos et sa langue est en pleine exploration de la bouche de son ami… Il ferme les yeux, s'abandonnant au baiser… oubliant qu'il en est l'initiateur…

Puis il sent qu'on le tire par la manche. A contre cœur, il laisse ce moment d'éternité se briser et se tourne vers le perturbateur. C'est le beau blond… mais ses traits fins sont brouillés par la colère.

- Tu te prends pour qui, connard! C'est mon mec! Et toi, Adam, tu le laisses faire?

- Adam? Oh! Tu lui as donné ce nom? Non, cet homme n'est pas à vous… Il est à moi!

- Comment ça "à toi"? Si tu crois que…

- Calme toi, Dray, tu t'emportes pour quelque chose qui ne signifie rien.

- "Quelque chose qui ne signifie rien"? Ce mec t'a embrassé et tu l'as laissé faire, Adam! Je règle ça avec lui et ensuite on va en parler toi et moi!

La colère a fait place à la rage. Le jeune mortel est hors de lui, ses poings sont crispés, prêts à frapper…

Mac, lui, ne sait plus quoi dire… _Il est à moi_… Il a dit ça sans s'en rendre vraiment compte… et maintenant, il n'ose plus trop regarder les deux hommes…

Méthos, quant à lui, semble assez calme… détendu… inconscient, comme d'habitude, des conséquences de ses mots et actes…

- Non, tu n'as pas compris, Dray… Ce qui ne signifie rien c'est toi et moi. Tu n'as jamais été là pour autre chose que passer le temps… et rendre Mac jaloux…

Il sourit malicieusement à son ami à cette remarque puis continue:

- Si tu as cru que notre relation était plus que ça, tu es un idiot.

Sur ses mots, il embrasse langoureusement McLeod. Celui-ci fond dans ses bras.

Sans un regard vers son ancien amant, Méthos part avec l'highlander. Ils se dirigent vers la péniche. Sidéré, le jeune mortel reste sans réaction.

Alors qu'ils longent les quais, le plus vieil immortel passe son bras dans le dos de son ami pour poser sa main sur la hanche saillante.

Duncan rougit à ce geste intime et d'une petite voix:

- Mais pourquoi as-tu fais ça? C'est ton… amant… non?

- C'est toi qui as commencé, Mac…

Dans un sursaut, l'immortel s'écarte de son ami. Ses joues prennent une teinte cramoisie encore plus marquée… Bredouillant, il reprend la parole:

- Je… je suis désolé… je… je ne sais pas… pourquoi j'ai fais ça… je n'aurais pas du… je n'aurais pas du chercher à vous séparer… je… je ne sais pas ce qui m'a prit… je…

- Moi, je crois que je sais…

Ses yeux se plissent… On peut y lire de la malice et de l'amusement… son sourire se fait énigmatique… Doucement, il glisse de nouveau sa main sur les hanches de son ami, celui-ci réprime un frisson et ferme les yeux en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

- Mac… Aurais-tu envie de recommencer… de le refaire… maintenant que tu es sobre et lucide?

Les yeux de l'immortel s'ouvrent de surprise. Puis il baisse la tête, n'osant répondre par l'affirmative à une telle proposition… Méthos n'a jamais vu son ami aussi… vulnérable… Lentement, en silence, il le guide vers la péniche.

Ils entrent et l'aîné des deux conduit l'autre jusqu'au lit et l'aide à s'y allonger.

Les doigts courent sur la peau de l'highlander, jetant au loin les vêtements gênants, provoquant des frissons de plaisir dans tout son corps… Duncan ferme les yeux, oubliant ce qui l'entoure. Sa respiration s'accélère, des gémissements lui échappent.

D'un coup, tout s'arrête. Méthos s'est écarté. Un grognement de frustration s'élève de la gorge du cadet. Il ouvre les yeux… et voit son ami, nu, qui l'observe avec malice.

Le corps de Méthos est sublime, sculpté par des siècles de combats, de voyages, d'aventures, de rencontres… d'expériences… Ce magnifique corps est maintenant à la disposition du plus chanceux des immortels: Duncan McLeod.

Celui-ci sent d'ailleurs son sexe réagir à la vision qui lui est offerte. Dans un soupir, il appelle son ami… non, son amant:

- Méthos…

- Ecoute, Mac, je ne veux pas qu'après tu m'ignores et que tu me dises que tu n'étais pas conscient… alors je ne vais pas tout faire cette fois-ci.

Le ton est doux, câlin… Le bras de Duncan se tend pour l'attirer à nouveau vers lui. Il se laisse faire et leurs lèvres se soudent dans un long baiser. Lorsque à bout de souffle, ils sont obligés de les séparer, le plus jeune prend la parole dans un soupir:

- Je n'aurais aucun regrets… tu as raison, je suis complètement lucide… Même si je ne comprends pas pourquoi… c'est clairement ce que je veux… Je te veux, toi, Méthos… et personne d'autre.

Pour confirmer ces mots, il laisser glisser ses mains sur la peau douce de son partenaire jusqu'à ce qu'elles descendent en dessous de ses hanches… vers l'intérieur de ses cuisses… vers le membre dressé qui pointe vers lui. Il enserre de ses doigts la virilité ainsi offerte et commence à la caresser sur toute sa longueur.

Légèrement surpris par la témérité de son amant, l'ancien guetteur gémit de plaisir et laisse tomber sa tête dans le cou de l'highlander. Celui-ci, sentant le souffle chaud dans son cou accélère le mouvement de va-et-vient sur la verge tendue.

Il libère l'une de ses mains pour la poser sur la hanche… celle-ci ondule doucement sous ses doigts au rythme imposé par son autre main. D'un geste brusque, il pousse Méthos pour se retrouver au dessus de lui.

Tendrement, il pose un chaste baiser sur les lèvres de son amant. Celui-ci gémit de plaisir et prononce son nom. En réponse à cet appel, il décide de parsemer son corps de petits baiser. Il commence par le visage: les lèvres, bien sûr, mais aussi, les joues, les yeux, le front, les tempes, les oreilles, le cou… le cou encore… Et il continue à descendre, guidé par les soupirs de plaisir de Méthos. Sa main continue régulièrement son va-et-vient alors que ses lèvres se promènent sur les épaules, les pectoraux… s'attardent sur les boutons de chair rose… poursuivent vers le nombril… Sous lui, le corps s'échauffe, s'agite… La voix devient implorante, déformée par le plaisir…

Ses lèvres gourmandes terminent leur chemin sur le sexe gorgé de sang que sa main n'a pas cessé de caresser. Lentement, il passe sa langue sur l'objet de son désir… Des gémissements de moins en moins retenus lui parviennent… Alors qu'il prend le membre en bouche, il entend un cri et sent un liquide envahir sa gorge.

Déconcerté, il lève les yeux vers le visage de son amant. Son aîné est cambré, le visage transformé par le plaisir, abandonné à cette sensation, les yeux clos, les joues rosies… il halète. Ne pouvant résister à cette vision, il prend possession des lèvres rouges et presse son sexe contre l'anneau de chair. Les mains de Méthos, jusqu'alors crispées sur les draps s'accrochent dans son dos, le griffent… augmentant son excitation… Il se serre contre le corps ainsi soumis et force un peu plus sur le passage étroit.

Les ongles s'enfoncent dans sa chair. Un cri, de douleur cette fois, s'élève dans la pièce. Les yeux de Méthos se sont ouverts d'un coup, ils fixent ceux de McLeod dans une supplique muette. Des larmes pointent à leur bord. Se reprenant, Duncan stoppe tout mouvement et couvre de baisers le visage de son partenaire. Puis, lentement, très lentement, par des faibles coups de reins, il reprend son exploration. Le corps sous lui se tend pour mieux se relâcher… lui permettant ainsi l'accès à cet étroit foureau.

Lorsqu'il percute la prostate de son amant, toute la douleur disparaît de son visage, immédiatement remplacée par un plaisir intense.

L'étreinte sur son sexe se resserre à chaque éclair de jouissance qui traverse le corps dans ses bras. Duncan perd ses moyens et accélère la cadence. Un râle rauque sort de sa gorge à chacun de ses mouvements. Le plaisir envahit son corps, ses coups se font un peu plus brutaux. Les cris se mêlent à ceux de son amant. Il sent l'extase venir et se libère dans un cri avant de se laisser tomber sur le corps secoué de frissons du plus vieil immortel.

Il se rend alors compte que son amant a jouit en même temps que lui… il ne s'en était pas préoccupé tant il était concentré sur cette nouvelle expérience … Il ferme les yeux. S'abandonnant à la satisfaction du moment. Alors c'est ça… C'est comme ça avec un homme… pourquoi a-t-il attendu si longtemps avant d'essayer? C'est absolument incomparable avec quoi de ce soit d'autre…

- Mac?

- …

- Mac? Tu pourrais te déplacer un peu?

Revenant à lui, il se rend alors compte qu'il est toujours affalé sur le corps moite de son ami. Il se laisse alors glisser à ses côtés. Et, évitant son regard, prend la parole:

- Excuse moi, je me suis laissé aller… Tu ne voulais peut être pas…

- Que tu me prennes?

- … Oui…

La voix de l'highlander est basse… c'est un simple soupir.

- Mac, ça importe peu… Ca m'a plu… vraiment…

- Mais… tu as eu mal…

L'immortel n'est pas sûr d'avoir bien entendu tellement cette phrase a été chuchotée. Il prend son ami dans ses bras.

- Un peu, oui, au début… Mais ça valait le coup… Mac, tu m'as promis de ne pas regretter.

- Je ne regrette pas… c'était… mieux encore que la dernière fois… si c'est possible…

Sur ces mots, rougissant, il ferme les yeux. Incapable de résister à la fatigue qui l'envahit, il se laisse glisser vers le sommeil.

Au moment où son esprit va sombrer dans l'inconscience, Méthos reprend la parole d'une voix calme et douce:

- Tu sais, Mac, j'étais sérieux. Si tu veux, on recommence ça dès que tu en as envie. Je suis tien. Aucun homme, mortel ou immortel ne m'a jamais fais autant de bien.

Somnolant, McLeod laisse ces paroles le pénétrer… puis il prend conscience de leur sens. Il ouvre les yeux et fixe le plafond. Un long moment passe puis il ose enfin poser la question qui tourne dans son esprit:

- Donc c'est… juste… physique, entre nous. C'est ça?

- C'est comme tu veux, Mac. Si tu préfère que ce soit physique, ça sera physique… juste du sexe.

- C'est… mieux… je crois…

- D'accord.

Sur ces mots, il prend le plus jeune dans ses bras et recommence à lui prodiguer ses caresses.

* * *

Trois jours se sont écoulés depuis qu'ils ont passé une journée et une nuit entière au lit. L'highlander erre dans les rues de Paris (ça lui arrive souvent! Il a rien de mieux à faire, on dirait…), du côté de la butte Montmartre cette fois (faut bien changer, quand même…). Plongé dans ses pensées (pour changer!), il s'assoie à une terrasse d'un café. Une interrogation le préoccupe particulièrement: pourquoi Méthos est-il si… comme ça?

Depuis quelques semaines, il repousse les avances de son aîné, et là, il s'est jeté sur lui pour le faire sien… et l'ancien guetteur a accepté sans hésitation, sans rien dire… Pourquoi? Pourquoi fait-il ça? Pourquoi est-il si conciliant?

- Monsieur, vous avez fait votre choix?

La voix du serveur le ramène à la réalité, il lève les yeux et…

- Vous?

- Toi! _Toi! Connard!_ Qu'as-tu fait à Adam? Depuis l'autre jour il ne veut plus me parler… Depuis qu'il s'est barré avec toi… qu'est-ce qu…

- Allons ailleurs. Vous allez vous faire virer pour une simple histoire de cul, ça serait vraiment ridicule.

Il se sent étrangement calme face à la colère du garçon. Le jeune mortel, lui, est fou de rage. (Ils ont vraiment pas de chance de se croiser tout le temps ces deux là…)

- Une histoire de cul? Tu as couché avec lui? Salaud! Je vais te buter!

Tranquillement, Duncan se lève pour faire face au jeune blond. Il s'efforce de prendre une voix apaisante.

- Ca ne servirai pas à grand-chose… allez, venez, prenez votre pause et allons discuter plus loin. Je pense que…

- DRACO!

Un homme en costume vient de sortir du café, il fixe le jeune serveur avec des yeux noirs. Le visage du jeune homme pâlit brusquement. Il est redevenu calme en quelques secondes.

- Je vous avais dit que vous risquiez votre poste.

S'en suit une discussion entre le serveur et son patron. Celle-ci se serait mal terminée sans l'intervention de l'immortel ("c'est ma faute, ne lui tenez pas rigueur, je l'ai provoqué comme Materazzi a provoqué Zidane").

Les deux hommes se retrouvent donc quelques minutes plus tard dans une petite ruelle isolée pour régler leur différent.

Avant de laisser au brun le temps de réagir, le mortel l'attaque à coups de poings. Trop habitué aux combats, McLeod se contente de parer les coups, s'interdisant de riposter de peur de blesser le jeune homme. Puis la pluie de coups cesse. Essoufflé, l'attaquant s'adosse à un mur.

- Ca va mieux? Ca vous a soulagé?

- Ta gueule, connard!

- Vous pouvez me frapper tant que vous le voudrez, ça ne changera rien. Mét… Adam n'est pas quelqu'un de fidèle. Il ne reste jamais longtemps avec la même personne.

- Tu as couché avec lui?

Le jeune mortel a retrouvé un semblant de calme, mais la colère pointe encore derrière ses mots. Ne voyant pas de raison de mentir, Duncan répond par l'affirmative.

- Tu cherches juste à le garder pour toi. T'es conseils à la con n'ont pas d'autre but.

- Il n'y a rien de tel entre nous. Ce n'est que… physique…

- Quoi? C'est juste pour son corps que tu es avec lui? Alors tu n'as rien compris! Je l'aime, je ferais n'importe quoi pour lui. Il peut me rejeter autant de fois qu'il le veut, à chaque fois qu'il reviendra vers moi, je serai incapable de lui résister. S'il veut faire de moi son jouet, je le deviendrai. S'il veut juste coucher avec moi de temps en temps, j'accepterai sans hésiter. Je l'aime et mon plus grand bonheur est d'être près de lui. Sans lui, m'a vie n'a plus de sens. Mais à quoi ça sert d'expliquer ça à quelqu'un qui cherche juste à tirer son coup! Ne recroise plus jamais ma route, Adam reviendra vers moi c'est certain.

Sur ces mots, le jeune homme, toujours énervé retourne à son travail en ignorant royalement son adversaire. Les phrases du mortel résonnent aux oreilles de Duncan. En entendant ces mots, il n'a pas pu s'empêcher de penser que ces mots s'appliquent parfaitement à l'attitude de Méthos à son égard.


End file.
